


Landscaping Adventures

by Teribite



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Just a small story I've worked on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teribite/pseuds/Teribite
Summary: Lexie heads to North Point to do some landscaping and runs into a few bumps.





	Landscaping Adventures

Sage peered over to her partner who was in the process of stuffing a small duffle bag full of a weeks worth of clothing.  
Lexie had been called out for a month to help with a large landscaping job in one of the neighboring states larger cities, North Point. She had to catch the five am plane as Sage was going through a small phase where the sun irritated her more than usual and she wanted to see her lover off this time as she'd missed the last two farewells.  
"You have a meal right?"  
"Yes dear."  
"Extra underwear?"  
"Two weeks worth and pads."  
"Inhaler."  
"Always on me lest my clothin go missin."  
"And who would ever do something like that?"  
Sage joked pressing her hands to Lexie's chest laying her head on her sternum. Lexie pulled her close letting her nuzzle her neck.  
"I hate it when you go. This house feels so lonely."  
"Ya av yer patients like Gunner and Lily. Not ta mention Ravenwood will show up if she senses yer lost."  
Sage chuckled at the guard captain's name. Ravenwood would have rather seen a country burn than have her queen in distress.  
"I know. But I'd rather her keep to her business."  
"Like guardin er queen?"  
"How about guarding the people?"  
She said flatly.  
Sage shook her head brushing her chin over the top of Sage's head.  
"She seems to do both quite well given the opportunity and if she's not in the mood ta see who can screw the guard over in her absence for ‘fun’."  
Sage giggled as Lexie air quoted the word fun. She pulled back and looking into her partner's eyes. They were a deep forest green and reminded her of pumpkin vines.  
"Je t'aime."  
Lexie leaned down and kissed her partner her hand under her chin and her soft golden blonde hair tickling her nose.  
"I love ya too."  
She spoke as she pulled away love clear in her eyes as she returned to shoving a towel and shampoo into the now overfilled bag.  
It took her about thirty more minutes until her things were fully packed. It was about three more hours till the had to leave though their departure heavily depended on when their friends would arrive. The nearest airport was about a five hour drive and though Sage could easily travel there with Lexie through her ability to shadow travel. It would be harder with the both of them as shadow travel made Lexie a tad delirious and Sage couldn't carry all her luggage.  
They passed the time with a shower and a movie. Sage was curled up into Lexie's chest when the knock came at their door. Lexie grabbed her things and Sage grabbed the travel bag she'd packed for the road trip.  
Agitha and Mylova stood patiently outside their door.  
Agitha was a tall lean woman built like an Olympic runner. She had deep olive skin, cold green eyes, a smile that told you to go fuck yourself. Her wife Mylova however asides her face looked like the personified version of a bear hug. She was about a little shorter than Agitha but was more sturdy looking. She had long ash Brown hair and chocolate eyes. Her mane wasn't the only hair on her body however as it covered parts of her chest, back, and arms. This was mostly due to a hormonal imbalance. Her face was a mangled mesh of old battle scars but her smile was as warm as a fire in winter.  
She hugged the two and took Sage's things. She would have taken Lexie's if she wasn't a stubborn mule.  
Agitha exchanged pleasantries with Sage as they loaded the car. Agitha had a few questions as the newest member of her business had a lot in common with Sage. This conversations continued as she and Agitha sat in the back and Lexie and Mylova took the front with Mylova driving.  
"You excited for this?"  
Mylova asked, sitting back and watching the forest pass by. Despite her burly look her voice was soft and pleasant with a strong Russian accent.  
"Course, we reviewed the site last fall and he wanted us ta get started as spring is wrappin up."  
Mylova nodded though Lexie noticed a small firmness to it.  
"Is everything ok?"  
Mylova looked at Lexie for a second before returning her gaze to the rode.  
"Nothing really, North Point is an ally city so you should be fine."  
"Mila, unlike you I pass."  
She avoided her gaze.  
"I didn't mean-"  
Mylova raised her hand.  
"No, I get it. There's just some discourse up there and I worry for you."  
Lexie gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Mila, I'm a big girl. I can handle most people out there."  
"But most people aren't like those of Queens Grove Anavaylu!"  
The car went quiet as Lexie’s name was spoken. Mylova didn't say it correctly of course but still, to utter it held a call to attention.  
"Is everything ok up there?"  
Agitha's voice snapped the sudden quiet. Lexie could see her emerald green eyes flickering in the darkness. Mylova raised her hand and waved the question away.  
"Nay, just a bit of worry, no need to be troubled my doe."  
Lexie could hear Agitha sit back though reluctantly. The car remained silent.  
Twenty minutes passed before Lexie started wheezing and pulled out her inhaler. She breathed in deep, the fluids flooding her lungs letting her breath again. She rolled down her window and spat out into the night air.  
"Votre hôtel a un bon bain?"  
"Oui mon amour."  
Sage was born in and raised in the small town of Langeais in West central France. She's taught Lexie how to speak her mother tongue and by the fact that though both Agitha and Mylova were bilingual neither spoke fluent French. Though Agitha could cuss you out in it is she so chose.  
"Something we shouldn't hear?"  
Posed Agitha her voice had a vipers edge. Lexie shook her head.  
"Na, she's just nervous is all. Like you when ya speak Spanish."  
The dark hair woman rolled her eyes a nodded.  
"Si. Si. But why are you nervous? She's not going to the bad parts of North Point."  
"J'ai entendu des contes désagréables. Je crains que les esprits perturbés ne vivent dans cette ville."  
"Translation?"  
"She's heard rumors of bad things happenin in North Point. Fears I'll be in danger. Darlin, I will be fine. We've fought worse."  
"Mais nous étions ensemble!"  
Lexie turned to face her lover. Sage didn't meet her eyes as she stated at the ground.  
She turned to Mylova and asked kindly.  
"Ostanovite mashinu?"  
Mylova nodded pulling off into a gas station.  
"My doe, you will follow me no?"  
Agitha, taking a hint nodded and got out as they began to fill the tank and get some drinks. Lexie got out and sat in the back with her best friend.  
"Sage, I'll be fine."  
"I know. It's just."  
She sighed not meeting her gaze. Lexie turned her chin towards her following her eyes.  
"I know. But I'm not Isial. I don't av a king to murder me whilst I sleep. It's just me, doing ma job, improving the flora of rich assholes."  
Sage chuckled meeting her eyes for a moment before moving down again.  
"I still worry."  
"I guessed."  
Lexie kissed her forehead as the other two sat back in the car with Agitha half way through a bag of Milanos and a cherry Pepsi.


End file.
